


热在三伏

by xiehuan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiehuan/pseuds/xiehuan
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	热在三伏

（上）  
冷在三九，热在三伏。

还没出三伏天，店里边闷热地让人受不了；破旧的黑色立式大风扇前后各放了一个，冷风里掺着热，糅合了汗臭味、廉价香水味、甚至中午没处理的剩饭隐隐约约的馊味，真能叫人几日不忘。本就是光着身子挣钱，店里的姑娘一个赶一个地穿得少，佩姐摇着蒲扇环视一圈，涂成艳红色的嘴皮掀起，问了一句：“娜娜呢？”  
这时节客人不多，小姐们聚在一起聊天、吃西瓜。宝儿把乌黑的西瓜子吐在地上，笑嘻嘻地答：“没见着呢！出去看电影儿了？”  
这屋子里的人，除了娜娜，没有谁会花钱去看那个。娜娜跟她们合不太来，她们觉得娜娜人傻。好几十块钱一张票呢，一两个小时就没了，不如去买衣服、做头发，好歹自己漂亮了，还能多招徕客人。  
说曹操曹操就到。娜娜穿了件浅绿色的小吊带，磨蹭着慢慢走到店门口。宝儿眼尖，朝她招呼：“嘿！娜娜！”  
佩姐第二个看过来，上前几步拉着她的手，“过来，姑娘，有话跟你说。”  
娜娜看了眼宝儿，朝她做着“抱歉”的口型，被佩姐拉到一边谈话去了。  
她年岁小，被佩姐收留，住在店里。佩姐拉上她房间的门，双手包着她的手，一副语重心长的样子，“娜娜啊，你还记得开理发店的伊姐吧？”  
娜娜点点头。在“半边”街，伊姐的理发店是小姐们常光顾的地方。那里不是发廊，只做正经理发生意，伊姐一个人包揽了老板娘、理发师、美容师和小工的活，没有请帮手。伊姐有能耐、有胆识，是个厉害角色，早些年独生女刚落地的时候就和丈夫离了婚，不仅把女儿培养了出来，还靠做生意赚了不少钱。好多常客跟她关系好，有的甚至管她叫干妈，伊姐对她们也很好，经常像大姐一样关心、教育她们，有的时候也会让一两个关系好的在店里暂住。娜娜就曾受过她的恩惠。  
“是这样，伊姐呢，有一个独生的女儿……”  
娜娜记得她。那女儿名字叫艾莎，长得很漂亮，就是不怎么爱笑，可惜了天生有点上翘的嘴角。网上管那叫微笑唇。  
第一次看见她也是夏天，放暑假，娜娜正和店里的姐妹在弄头发。艾莎在门外徘徊了好一会儿才进来，伊姐很讶然，因为她向来不准艾莎到半边街来，也不准进店里。艾莎好像是因为钥匙放屋里了，出门的时候没拿出来，现在要回家也进不去门，在小区里东逛逛西逛逛的实在难捱，这才来找妈妈拿钥匙。伊姐错愕地问：你手机呢？怎么不跟我打个电话？艾莎低着头说手机也在家里。她不像其他同龄的孩子，对手机的依赖没有那么大，上街时一般不会带手机。她喜欢做题、看书、听音乐，一个人能呆一整天。有年长的夸她成绩好，考到迪大了，有出息啊！伊姐笑得眯了眼，哪里哪里，学习不操心，其他的地方让我操碎了心。  
然后伊姐谦逊地透露，女儿在迪大学的是物理系。又有人恭维她日后要当科学家，要拿大奖，把她的老妈妈接到首都去享清福。人们这么说的时候艾莎脸上没什么表情，但又不至于太过冷漠，娜娜觉得这是她嘴角的功劳，其实她根本不想微笑。  
娜娜的小包掉了，恰好落到艾莎脚边。艾莎左手攥着钥匙，捏得紧紧的，白皙的手背上隐约看得出青筋。弯腰，把小包捡起，递给娜娜，她身上一股花露水的淡香，就此印在了娜娜的记忆里。  
“给你。”那天她小声地说，嗓音清淡，像凉风拂过烟柳。  
  
“那女儿外边看着还好，其实……唉。”  
娜娜正襟危坐，一脸严肃，“怎么呢？”  
“她打生下就有个小把儿，明明是女孩子，却长着男人的东西……”  
娜娜表面上波澜不惊，其实内心里波涛汹涌的很。男人的东西？那话儿？她试着想了一下艾莎的裸体，打了个哆嗦。  
挺翘的双乳，平坦紧致的小腹，再往下，却是面目狰狞的勃起的性器……  
艾莎皮肤白，一双腿又细又长，想到那腿间多出的软肉，娜娜怎么也不相信天底下会有这种事。  
佩姐一边打量着她的神色，一边说着：“娜娜啊，这事儿可不能往外传，只能有你我知道，听见没？”  
她又点点头，仍旧有些恍惚。  
“那我就明说了吧，”佩姐舒了口气，“艾莎那姑娘在外边上学，整天钻研书本，又没有交朋友，年轻人嘛，火气旺得很，这憋久了对身体也不好……你说是不是？”  
娜娜听明白了点。她怯生生地道：“伊姐想让我……帮帮她？”  
佩姐闻言露出喜色，“娜娜，乖孩子，做人要懂得知恩图报呀。这店里的人，我最看重的就是你，要换别的花花肠子多的，我怎么会介绍给伊姐呢？”  
她摸摸娜娜的手，长年累月生出的茧磨在细嫩皮肤上，“给我个准信儿，这个忙你愿不愿意帮？”  
娜娜好一歇没说话，其实脑子里也思考不出什么来。想到花露水，想到噙着笑的嘴角，想到那凉风似的声音，她神使鬼差地答应道：  
“好。”  
佩姐脸上笑开了花，“你放心，钱肯定少不了你的！那就这么说定了，今天晚上，你收拾收拾上理发店去。”  
今晚上就去。  
娜娜呆愣了好一会儿。

（中）  
树上的蝉叫得恼人的很。  
伊都娜一手提塑料袋，一手推开没上锁的玻璃门。  
外边屋子没开灯，她扬声叫着艾莎的名字，用手中的纸巾擦去额头汗珠，坐在靠墙的小沙发上歇歇脚。  
白天的热刺痛皮肤，晚上的热压抑心胸。为地面所吸收的太阳光热一股脑从地下钻出，四处乱窜，所有的空间都被它们占领，甚至挤压着氧气的势力范围。  
这门面陪了她好多年。从艾莎两岁时起，她就在这里开理发店。  
生艾莎的时候她二十八岁，早些年怀上了一个，自己去医院打掉的。那时候手头没积蓄，穷，养不起，后来好几年都没能再有。她跟前夫本来都说好要去离婚的，毕竟没个孩子，日子没法儿过下去，可偏偏这时候去医院，一检查，正巧怀上了。   
那孩子就是艾莎。  
后来她一度冥思苦想，试图寻找出艾莎不正常的根源来；她婆婆曾在她受孕时买回过有毒的包蛋（别的地方叫皮蛋），害得全家人上吐下泻，可她腹中的小生命非常顽强——没有流产，她还为此沾沾自喜了一阵。得知艾莎有毛病后，丈夫迅速跟她离了婚，她有时就琢磨这件事，认为是当年毒包蛋的过错，纵然医生告诉她事实并非如此，她还是笃信不疑。不然你叫她怎么去想呢？不然你叫她去恨谁呢？遇上这种事，要是没有个寄托，心中的苦又怎么倒得出。   
好在她是个心如铁石的人，足够坚强，没有被这一切压垮，反而从中摆脱出来。艾莎健康长大了，逃离夭折的命运，除了那点儿东西，她跟正常的孩子如出一辙，甚至，比大多数人都更优秀。  
二十年前冬至日的分娩，就好像昨天的事一般。  
说起来，那个叫娜娜的年轻姑娘，她记得是十六岁入的行。先前被人骗了，赚的钱全被鸡头收走，后来那地方换了老板，鸡头被赶跑，她因祸得福反而成了自由之身。但除了继续卖，似乎也没有别的好路子可走。幼师都没读完，年纪又小又被虐待过，向机构求助是万万想不到的，新老板也劝她继续做，于是就留下，挣了钱觉得对不起父母，好多都给家里汇去。  
佩姐跟她推荐这人时，她想了想觉得挺合适。  
心思没那么奸，嘴巴够老实，又不像做这行做久了的百病缠身，各方面都还不错。  
千说万说，当妈的为自己孩子操这份心，都是为着艾莎的病。  
虽然多了东西，但她一直把艾莎当女儿养，从小到大裙子也是买了不少。这个暑假回家时，她意外地发现艾莎开始把门反锁，好防备妈妈偶然地闯进来，一次两次还好，次数多了她就开始生疑，有一次她撞开门锁，见艾莎惊慌失措地捂住下身，长裙在腿间有一处突起。  
伊都娜二十年间经历了黑帮火并、地痞敲诈、扫黄打非，什么大风大浪没见过，只一盏茶的功夫就想好了对策。  
她先安抚女儿，然后立马联系了乐佩——她在半边街最长久的利益伙伴，也算是半个朋友。艾莎的秘密向来不为人知，大学宿舍也是住的单间，她不能让别人知晓这种丑事，又得为艾莎的身心健康考虑。  
等办好一切，她想，自己怎么就忘了这一茬呢？以前四处提防着秘密被泄露，她却没想过艾莎也有长大成人的一天，她会有性欲，也会为自己身体的变化感到害臊，而身为母亲的她近乎刻意地忽视了这一切。  
伊都娜又叫了声艾莎。房门在支呀中被推开。艾莎取下耳机，有些茫然地走出来，“您叫我？”  
伊都娜提住脚边的塑料袋，站起了身，“散步的时候买了个西瓜，我切一半给你榨汁，剩下的放冰箱里，明天可以拿出来吃。”  
艾莎听完要走。伊都娜又喊住她：“西瓜汁记得喝！喝不完要倒掉，不要喝过了夜的，有细菌。我等一下先回去了，你记得……记得做好安全措施。”  
艾莎面皮薄，她自己的孩子自己心里清楚。但这次女儿没有反对，倒省了她好大一阵劝说的功夫。在半边街待久了，她不觉得这有什么，存在的东西必然有它存在的道理，古往今来，妓院不是一直都没绝迹过吗？  
“我……知道了。”  
丢下这几个字，艾莎又进了房间，从耳根到脖子，皆染上了一层绯色。  
  
（中下）  
玻璃杯外面水珠滚落，显示出刚被清洗过的痕迹；杯子里边鲜红色的汁水掺杂果肉，在同一片红中又有不同纯度的差异。吸管搅动，它主人的心思早已不在周遭事物上，而下身隐隐约约抬头的某物，正是这夏夜中最燥热的一员。  
……她记得娜娜，记得那次理发店里的初遇。  
一开始，踏入妈妈所规定的禁区，她难免有些悸动不安。半边街多的是寻乐子的民工和三轮车夫，“洗浴按摩”的红色塑料布粘在玻璃上，一眼看去，里边全是些白花花的肉体。有一家挂着“成人用品商店”的牌子，但又文不对题，已经改成了麻将馆和茶铺，这让人很是费解，想不通店主为什么不把招牌换下来。  
她在理发店外站了许久，太阳毒辣，使她生出害怕被晒黑的忧虑。  
染成红头发的女人，在人堆里看上去最为年轻。她穿一双高跟凉鞋，一只脚挣出来，只是虚搭在鞋面上，脚背雪白。十个脚趾头都涂成红指甲，虽涂得不那么精致，却很是为她添了些韵味——不高级、有风情、可亵玩的韵味。顺着看上去，小腿的曲线流畅优美，直到膝盖，也是白，像质地细腻的瓷器，又富有光泽感。她穿得清凉，裙子堪堪遮住大腿，没带妆，现出纤秀五官，再一次确证了她的年轻。  
艾莎下意识低头看了一眼，棉质的半裤未露异样，但她心里却有火起。深呼吸，调整心绪，她皱着眉痛恨自己的失控；又更加惶惑，怕这些淫秽念头掌控身体。  
推开门进去，被众人拉着说了半天话，她的目光时不时扫过红发女人所在的位置。艾莎见她乖巧坐着，偶尔因作息失调而捂着嘴打个哈欠。很可爱。她听见别人叫她娜娜。娜娜。不是本名。她清醒了些，后知后觉娜娜是个妓女。  
娜娜跟别人不同。但到底哪里不同，她也说不清。娜娜的皮相好看，是她喜欢的类型，也许她只是钟意她的样貌，所以多留了份意。拿到钥匙，该走了，很是意外地，娜娜掉了个东西。她不敢乱看，却因站立而觑见了对方白嫩的乳肉，那样美好，比“肉体”更超脱，不像自己的身体，总是让人升腾起厌恶情绪。  
捡起廉价的小包，她看见里边一张小女孩的照片，背后竟生出冷汗：该不会是娜娜的小孩吧？她知道，在农村，十六岁就怀孕嫁人的也不是没有。  
那孩子眉眼也像娜娜。但有可能是小时候的照片。她不愿问，只是把包递给她。

后来艾莎装作偶然地问伊都娜，得知娜娜本来的名字是安娜，家里边好几个兄弟姐妹，跟她最亲的是年纪最小的妹妹。当然，她还没怀过。艾莎当晚读书时读到一段：“……当天夜里他想着那姑娘无法入睡，有欲望也有怜悯。他感到无可抑制的冲动，要去爱她和保护她。到天亮的时候，他已被失眠和狂热折磨得疲惫不堪，终于作出庄重的决定，要和她成婚并把她从所欠祖母的债务中解救出来，夜夜享受她给予七十个人的满足。但上午十点他赶到卡塔利诺店里的时候，姑娘已经离开镇子。”  
这太魔幻了。她将书放于胸口，感受着纸张的重量，仰躺在床上。沉睡多年的欲望一经唤醒，便展现出令她难以控制的狂热，在胸腔内不断膨胀、坍缩。艾莎从小循规蹈矩，是个听老师话的乖孩子，她是在男生一定要对女生绅士的教育下长大的，并时常被询问是否需要帮助。例如搬教室的时候要挪书箱，装满了资料的塑料箱很重，她有时会拒绝，有时乐得自己轻松。她对娜娜的情感并非大男子的保护欲和独占欲，只是被肉身的美好所吸引，相比男人的健硕，她更爱女性的温软。娜娜在对的时间出现在她的世界里，成了性的代名词，成了一把开启欲望之门的钥匙。  
当天夜里，她的梦中出现了安娜，醒来发现果然有遗精。艾莎面不改色地快速处理了物证，快速忘掉娜娜，没教妈妈发现。  
三伏天的炎热被归为祸首。艾莎羞于承认自己带有猥琐意味的幻想，并极其厌恶下体的不由自主。

（下）  
月明星稀。  
在她的要求下，娜娜把灯关掉。艾莎上网查过，第一次做秒射的可能性很大——事实上娜娜刚脱完衣服的时候她就有些把持不住，呼吸也变沉重。娜娜毕竟轻车熟路，是个老手了，她很贴心地帮艾莎将避孕套戴好，惊诧于“她”的硬度。  
跟小姐亲吻肯定不合适。娜娜问：“你……找得到地方？”  
她呼吸一滞，摇摇头。  
娜娜：“那你躺下来？”  
艾莎听从。她身上也不着一物，浸泡在黑暗里，感到一阵心安。  
娜娜将手撑在床上，慢慢挪动身体，用已经濡湿的肉缝去勾勒肉棒端头的形状。须臾进去少许，破开双瓣，再掌控自己下落的速度，一点点将艾莎的性器完全吞吃。紧致的吸感，让人感到暖洋洋的室温，散发洗发水香味的发丝，一切都搭配得恰当好处。  
艾莎几乎快忘了，这是场金钱与肉体的交易。  
情不自禁地，她的手贯彻着主人的意志，在娜娜细滑娇嫩的肌肤上游走。因着急切、难耐，于是指尖也捎带了躁意，挑起一处处幽暗之火，从四肢燎起，铺天盖地地烧入心肺。太过炽热、太过滚烫，她被吸收，融化在娜娜的身体里，既使自卑不存，也使自负之栋化为焦土。  
“啊……哈～再、再快点……嗯啊……”  
娜娜毫不克制地呻吟出声，很难说没有逢场作戏的成分，她毕竟要以此取悦大多数的主顾们，早已形成习惯。娜娜用自己的节奏带动艾莎，同时希望将控制权移交给对方，身子抬起、落下，耻毛上沾有溅出的蜜露。一压到底时，伴随着穴肉的骤然收缩，艾莎不禁发出酣畅的喟叹，同时红了耳廓。  
娜娜的胸型很美观，不算太大，一只手握着时又能感到明显的外溢。“把手放上来吧。”娜娜小声说着，实际上是看出了艾莎的踌躇。  
得了准许，艾莎第一次触碰到除自己以外的女性的胸部。刹那间有种迅速生长的心灵满足拔地而起，很快就让她荡漾自得。发硬的乳尖，纵然因为黑暗而看不见樱粉的外观，却用独特手感告知了艾莎它的存在。揉搓、摩挲、按捏，她乐此不疲地换着花样，仿若打开了新世界的大门，也因此收获了娜娜更为娇糯的媚声。  
小腹处的灼烧愈演愈烈。娜娜精准捕捉到她的诉求，稍稍俯下身，长发发尾扫过面颊，“艾莎……”  
她嗓音喑哑地低嗯一声。  
唇齿间吐出的气息也带着热度，“操我。”  
身体先于大脑，为这挑逗之词而兴奋不已。艾莎只觉身下的肉物毕现狰狞，腹部积累的重负也到达无以复加的程度。“操”，多直白露骨的动词，把人与人之间最隐晦的欲望摆上台面，一击就完全打碎掉文明社会的虚伪。  
艾莎动作轻柔，翻过身来。  
双腿大大地张开，为肉刃的冲撞提供良好条件，娜娜又夹紧她的腰腹，使体内之物更深更狠地进入。从肉茎顶端传来的一波波快感给予艾莎从未有过的欢乐体验，有一刻，她与自己的身体和解，不再怨恨多余的部分，也不再极端地认为这是自己天生不凡一处标识。自负因自卑而生，从根源上讲是大脑的一种自我保护机制，因为对自我源源不断的攻击终将导致个体毁灭，强烈的自我认可便从心灵缝隙中扭曲生长，期以相互平衡。  
在某些失衡的时候，她不是没想过自杀。  
“啊、啊……好大……好棒…艾莎…干我……”娜娜全身心地投入这场性事，声浪一阵高过一阵。她用内里熨烫着艾莎失意的灵魂，不懈努力，终于使寒冰有了些温度。娜娜的南方口音很重，平翘舌不分，却能把需要翘舌的“莎”字清晰吐出，加之声音甜媚，格外的动听。  
娜娜无疑是美的。艾莎加快了挺送下身的速度，品味穴肉的缱绻和缠绵，感受到娜娜身子已软成了一汪水——如水的袅娜。娜娜很美。她在无形中散发出诱人的气味，摄人魂魄，动人心弦，“使无能者受振奋，腼腆者获激励，贪婪者得餍足，节制者生欲望，纵欲者遭惩戒，孤僻者变性情”。她想要她。这念头如天鼓匉訇，携万钧之势，攥住她的心神。什么都不作考虑了。人脱离兽类的时日尚短，天性作祟，既然欢爱能使身心愉悦，她便纵情欲海。  
低下头，艾莎急促的呼吸让娜娜略微从角色中抽离。冰凉的唇瓣，花朵似的唇瓣，在颤抖中轻贴上娜娜的额角。只是触碰。但触碰已含太多意味。那两片抖动的小红帆，用小心从盔甲中探出的热情接触另一人。迈步已是一种极需勇气的举动。  
光洁的额、秀气的眉、低垂的眼……她用双唇触碰，若即若离，很难说代表了什么。也许这并非明智之举，因为——毕竟，“跟小姐亲吻肯定不合适”。小姐，嫖客，只是各取所需，不应该也不能够发展出别的关系。这样对谁都没好处。  
娜娜忽然感到强烈的空虚，发自内心，可她却无法用言语来表达。远离书本、远离学校三年，她将所学的东西通通归还给老师，在床上一出口便只记得求欢时的浪叫，或许几分真心，几分假意，这就够用了。她的世界没有别的。她的世界狭小而荒芜。  
“艾莎……呜…太快了…”她被操弄得眼眶发红，似含泪水，喉咙里发出不可控的含混声。巴山多夜雨，外边好像有雨落，滴答在老式小区常见的遮雨棚上。私密处汁水横溢，蜿蜒流下，沾湿了早已一片狼藉的床单。两侧的嫩肉不住吸吮，咂出水声，淫靡而悱恻。  
娜娜反手揪住床单，鼻腔里挤出一个个零碎字音，指节用力。艾莎一下顶到最深处，伴着闷哼，终于释放在里面。手陡然松开，娜娜一声高吟，双眼迷离，竟和她一起到达了顶峰。  
雨仍在下着。  
潮湿的空气消减了躁烦，两人在运动中皆出了不少汗，像洗了个热水澡般的舒适。娜娜不由自主地扭动腰肢，想起艾莎的性器还埋在她里边，面颊微热，“你先拔出来……”  
艾莎动作慌张，待抽了出来，处理好避孕套，却又被娜娜的小手握住。  
刚射完精还有些疲软的肉茎迅速复苏，不一会儿又恢复了生龙活虎，娜娜身上的馨香萦绕鼻尖，她的另一只手试探着抚上艾莎散开的头发。  
“要开灯吗？”  
水汽氤氲。  
啪——  
按动床头的开关，艾莎在刺痛中适应着突如其来的光线，娜娜亲吻她发硬的物什，舌尖戳点马眼，又用舌面舔舐尽残留的白浊。  
夜还很长，艾莎的手指从红发间穿过。

艾莎睡眠浅，被伊都娜发来消息的提示音吵醒，光裸的手臂伸出被子，摸索着一旁的手机。  
妈妈：【把床头柜第一个抽屉里的东西找出来。】  
娜娜还在熟睡。她回头看了一眼，轻手轻脚地下床，按照指示翻出来个信封。  
里面装了钱。  
艾莎一下就明白了：妈妈不希望她节外生枝。她慢慢坐回床上，思索着昨晚的事。  
在理发店那次以后，一年前，她们又见过一面。那是白天，突如其来的暴雨，艾莎正穿行半边街，要到对面的小公园去。她暂时躲到空置门面的屋檐下避雨，等雨停的功夫，旁边的位置钻出来个被雨浇透的人。  
她瞟了一眼，心下一惊。是娜娜。她快把她完全忘掉的时候她又出现，还是个两人独处的场合。  
浸了水的衣物贴在身上，既不舒服，又容易着凉。艾莎犹疑地往边上挪了一步，把衬衫脱下来，只穿了件短袖。“你先盖一盖？”她把衬衫递向娜娜。  
水珠顺着下巴滴落到胸前，里边的深色胸衣若隐若现。凉飕飕的，艾莎忍住抱肩的想法，见娜娜朝她笑笑，没有接。  
“我认得你哩，”娜娜睁大了原本就乌亮的眼睛，眨巴两下，“我们见过的，我认得你。”  
她颔首，又起了疑。娜娜环顾四周，对她说：“那个……你等我一下。”  
娜娜冲到雨中，进了附近距离最短的一家茶铺，过了大概十几二十分钟，从里边出来，手上拿了一把伞。  
她回屋檐下的时候没有撑伞，在硕大雨点的轰炸里自如奔行，身上淋得更湿。  
“借了茶铺老板的伞，你事情急，拿着用吧？过后还到茶铺就行了。”  
妈妈无意中说过，小姐们大都没有伞，也从来不用伞。伊都娜去佩姐那里聊天，等雨停了才回家，就是因为找不到伞可以借。  
她没有什么急事，不过找好友散步闲聊，既然雨大，朋友肯定先回去了。但艾莎隐约揣摩到娜娜对她的态度不一般，尤其是那种带了些崇敬的情感。“迪大好，名牌大学嘞，”娜娜真诚地看着她说，“你要好好念书哇。”  
挺奇怪的口吻。  
艾莎硬把衬衫塞给了她，拿着伞道了谢，还是去到约定好的小公园。意外的是朋友居然等在那里。之后漫步雨中，聊到关于红灯区的话题，朋友说：“我有个师兄，学性社会学的，去红灯区做田野调查，跟性工作者相处了好一段时间，就是陪她们聊天打麻将逛街吃饭，其中好几个人跟他说，还从来没有一个男人和‘外人’这样对待过她们呢。”  
做这种行业的女性，她们潜意识里希望什么样的对待，艾莎真的一点都不知道？她脱下衬衫给娜娜，又何尝不是一种市恩。

娜娜回到店里，拆了信封，收好里边的钱。一个穿不合体西装、戴窄边眼镜的中年男人走进来，操一口外地话，“你们这里，是按摩的？”  
宝儿坐在小沙发上翘二郎腿，嘴唇张合着嗑瓜子，“呸”了一声，抛个媚眼，“帅哥，我们这里是 **乱摸** 的！”  
明眼人都看的出来，那男的就是进来嫖。佩姐安排好生意，待宝儿进了小房间，这才跟娜娜说话：“昨个夜里，宝儿借你住的那间接了四个。”  
娜娜不悦地皱眉。个人住的房间和接客的房间都有区分，她一晚上没回来，宝儿未免有些欺负人了。  
须臾，宝儿穿好衣服走出来，悄悄跟她说：“不好意思哦，用了下你的房间做了两单。”  
“你都用套了？”  
“都用。我不可能要钱不要命啦。”  
等回到自己房间，垃圾桶里只有一个套。即使有的客人喜欢用自己带的，也不可能把用过的再带走。多脏。安娜坐在床边，想到家里人对她职业的怀疑，突然有些烦了。雪地里埋不了死孩子。世界上也没有不透风的墙。  
临走时，艾莎从背后抱住她，小声说：“我还能再去找你吗？”  
  
“今年这么早就回学校啊？”伊都娜给她收拾行李。  
艾莎指尖的水笔上下翻动，思考片刻，继续在草稿纸上演算，“嗯。八月下旬首都有个书展，我跟舍友约好了一起去的。”  
伊都娜又问起学业，絮絮叨叨。  
迪大的学业压力并不比高三低多少，各省最拔尖的学生齐聚一堂，竞争激烈可想而知。伊都娜对她的印象始终停留在“永远的第一”，艾莎有的时候也会感到力不从心。  
“……在外边好好照顾自己，不要跟不三不四的人做朋友。”  
好像在妈妈面前，自己永远都是不知世事的状态。  
娜娜收了信封后，艾莎本想问两句，然而做罢了。她记得听谁说过，越重感情的女人越容易说实话，那么，她又想得到什么样的答案呢？  
伊都娜停下着整理的手，“婊子无情，戏子无义。你跟那些人来往要小心，不要被骗了。”  
这话倒是令她愕然。在小姐们面前和颜悦色的妈妈以这样的语气告诫，与往常的姿态完全不同。  
“我知道。”她从卧室的窗子望向外边。

要出三伏天了。  


（End）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
